Don
Don (ドン ''Don ''in Japanese) is a former Valuan soldier that can be found in Esparanza. His story is similar to those of the other inhabitants of the former Valuan outpost. He joins the crew as a "Helmsman". Information Profile Don, like so many others in the town, was an eager sailor who hoped to cross the Dark Rift and reach Yafutoma. He was his ship's navigator, giving him slightly more knowledge of the route they tried to take. His ship was smashed while trying to cross, and he tried again afterwards. However, as hope began to fade and Valua pulled out of Esparanza, he and the other sailors simply gave up hope and waited to die. However, Don remained somewhat cynical, rather than completely decaying into sorrow like other sailors did, seemingly holding on to a small shred of hope until he met Vyse. Notably, Don was also a Valuan officer and is very familiar with Valua's brutal tactics and military ability. His military-style jacket also contains two ribbon-like attachments at the left breast, signifying his rank. Don's hobby is mustache maintenance, and his birthday is Yellow October 1st. Meeting Vyse When Vyse asks him about the Dark Rift, Don turns and laughs at him. He says that it's impossible since "That ain't no ordinary sky rift!" He tells Vyse how he was once just like him, but his dreams were crushed by the maelstrom. Vyse thanks Don for "showing him the sorriest bunch of people he's ever met", telling him to find a new dream. When he realizes that Vyse and crew were about to battle Gregorio, Don, without disparaging Vyse's abilities as a sailor and a captain, warns him about the danger of the Armada. Vyse counters by noting that the Delphinus is faster and can match the firepower of Gregorio's ships. Don adds however that even if Vyse defeats the Armada he will never get through the Dark Rift. Vyse counters with another speech of his own about his desire to do accomplish what previous sailors couldn't. Abandoning all attempts to convince him to forget the Dark Rift, Don tells Vyse that calm pockets exist within the Dark Rift, which the Delphinus can use to withstand the intense winds of the rift. Vyse thanks Don for the info and sets off to battle. Don nostalgically comments that Vyse's enthusiasm for exploration reminds him of his own from his youth. While the other Esparenza residents rowdily cheer Vyse on against Gregorio, Don quietly observes. A shelf explodes on the cliff overhead and forces the observers to scatter. Don ignores this and is subsequently knocked out by a rock to his head. Following Vyse's victory over Gregorio, Don yells at the Delphinus, demanding that Vyse better return for him should he ever make it through the Dark Rift and back. Recruitment Don is recruited at the bar in Esparanza. Once Vyse has returned from Yafutoma and returns to Esparanza, Don is more than willing to join his crew. Later on Crescent Isle, Don compliments Vyse for managing to turn a deserted island into a well-equipped and comfortable living space for his whole crew. Abilities Don is recruited as a Helmsman. When active, he increases the Delphinus's Dodge stat by 15%. If active during the Blue Rogues special attack, he appears and pulls the cork of his bottle off with his teeth, showering everyone in his drink while he laughs. After the Game Following the final battle, Don returned to Esparenza, found a safe route through the Dark Rift, and established a trade route with Yafutoma. Gallery Don 1.png Don 2.png Don 3.png Don 4.png Don 5.png Don 6.png Category:Characters Category:Crew Members